


Bar Mirror

by Wayhaught_is_my_therapy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy/pseuds/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy
Summary: When Nicole has a bad day at work she heads to Shorty's for some relief. Wynonna suggests a 'different' kind of relief, in the form of a night the next person who walks through the door of the bar. Things get a little more interesting when that person happens to be none other than Nicole's crush, Waverly Earp.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 24
Kudos: 201





	Bar Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! In light of the news on season 5 yesterday, I figured we could use all the fic we can get. I've had this one in my drafts for a while, waiting for a good time to post it. I think now could work.   
> I want everyone to know that no matter what happens to our lovely shitshow, we will always have fic. And I don't know if you all will keep reading, but I can tell you right now I have many projects in the works, so I'm going to be writing for a longgg time.   
> Okay, now that the sappiness is over, enjoy the sappiness that is Wayhaught ;)

If there were any word to describe Nicole Haught, it would probably be patient. She was always able to wait for things; to see the greater picture even if life felt like it was moving at a snail's pace. 

However, after moving to small town Purgatory for a deputy sheriff position, Nicole could feel her patience wearing thin. Most of the people in this town were narrow-minded, bigoted assholes who were set in their ways and didn’t really care about anyone but themselves. Or at least, that’s what Nicole had noticed so far. Especially today, which is how she found herself trudging to Shorty’s after her shift in desperate need of some liquid relief.

“Jesus, who shit in your cereal this morning?” Wynonna addressed from behind the bar as she cleaned a glass. She slung the rag over her shoulder and turned her body towards the redhead as she sat herself at the bar. 

“Every xenophobic, homophobic, or sexist Purgatorian?” Nicole offered dryly, plopping down dramatically onto a stool and dropping her head on the bar top.

Wynonna nodded grimly. “Ahh. One of those days then,” she supplied, filling up a glass of beer to slide over to the officer. 

Nicole lifted her head, nodding once in thanks and in confirmation as she took the drink in her hands. She gulped down the liquid as if she were in a desert and it was the only water source she had found in days. Wynonna looked on in concern.

“I know I haven’t known you long, Haught, but since when do you drink before dark? That’s more my speed, and there ain’t enough room for the both of us in this shit town,” the brunette joked, attempting to lighten the mood. 

Nicole sighed, placing the half empty glass down on the bar. “You can keep your title, I don’t usually drink this early. I just _really_ need it right now.”

Wynonna looked at her curiously. “What exactly happened? You’ve been here like, two months. I was starting to think nothing could really shake you.”

Nicole groaned, grabbing the beer to take another gulp before answering. “I don’t wanna talk about it, I just wanna drink,” she mumbled. 

Wynonna nodded skeptically. She hadn’t had the job at Shorty’s long, so she definitely wasn’t in a place to refuse anyone service. After Shorty died, Waverly had asked if she could lend a hand every now and then behind the bar when she wasn’t helping Black Badge. She would have said no, but the offer of money and free booze was too good to pass up. 

“You know what’s better than booze, Red?”

Nicole glanced up over the rim of her glass. “What?” she asked worriedly, afraid of where this could possibly be heading.

Wynonna leaned over the counter, speaking softly as if she were sharing a secret. “Sex.”

Nicole scoffed and rolled her eyes, looking back down at her drink before finishing it off and slamming down the glass. Wynonna immediately slid another beer her way. 

“Come on Haught, when was the last time you let loose a little, huh?” The brunette pushed, resting both her elbows on the bar. It’s a good thing Shorty’s wasn’t too packed tonight, because the bartender wasn’t paying attention to any other patrons at this point. 

After taking another few gulps of her beer she began to feel the buzz. Nicole shrugged half-heartedly. “You know what, Earp? You’re right.”

Wynonna straightened up and raised her fist in celebration, a victorious smile on her face. “ _Yes!_ That’s what I’m talking about! Alright Deputy Haught-to-trot, who’s gonna be your victim for the night?” she asked enthusiastically. 

Nicole looked down at the bar for a moment, taking time to ponder the question. Who _would_ she want to sleep with? Well, the answer was obvious to her at least. However, that option was out of the question. _‘Never gonna happen, Haught,’_ Nicole internally scolded.

“I’m not quite sure,” Nicole slurred slightly. Drinking so fast on a practically empty stomach probably wasn’t the smartest move she could have made. 

Wynonna perked up, an idea suddenly coming to her. “I think I might have a solution to your problem,” she smirked.

Nicole rolled her eyes, already knowing she was in for trouble. 

“You see that wall?” Wynonna asked, pointing over at the wall with some shelves and mirrors on it behind the bar. Nicole just nodded, staring at her reflection in the glass. “There’s a storage room on the other side. The next person who walks into the bar, you drag them in there, do whatever it is you lesbians do, and boom, you’re done.”

“Hell no! That’s _way_ too dangerous. What if it’s some homophobic housewife? Or worse, a _man!_ ” Nicole countered, crossing her arms on the bar and leaning her chin on them. 

This time it was Wynonna’s turn to roll her eyes. “Well then, Fire Crotch, what do you suggest?” 

Nicole perked up, glaring at the brunette. “First off, _never_ , call me that. Second, there was a game my friends and I used to play in college whenever we would go up to the bars on the weekend. First person you made eye contact with, you had to take home for the night.”

The older Earp shook her head and chuckled, grabbing the rag from her shoulder to return to wiping down the bar. “Sure Deputy, why not. Good luck with that.” 

Nicole picked up her drink when their conversation ended. Just as she was about to take a sip, she heard the bell above the front door chime. Forgetting the talk she had just had with the bartender, Nicole looked up at the bar mirror towards the door. At that exact moment, Waverly Earp walked through the front door, and looked straight into the bar mirror, and into Nicole Haught’s eyes. 

Nicole felt her heart stop for a millisecond, her head fuzzing and all coherent thought leaving her brain. Waverly smiled at her through the mirror, and raised her hand in a small wave. Nicole smiled back, watching as the brunette made her way down to the bar. 

Wynonna quickly shoved Nicole’s shoulder. “Oh no, that’s my little sister Haught. She’s strictly dickly with a dickly boyfriend. Also, I would have to kill you,” Wynonna whispered harshly.

Waverly seated herself at the bar beside Nicole, sighing as she rested her arms on the countertop. “Tequila. Lots and lots of tequila.”

Wynonna and Nicole both whipped their heads around to look more fully at the brunette. “Uhhh, Wave?” Wynonna questioned, reaching below the bar to grab the bottle and pour two fingers. She slid the glass towards the smaller girl who threw back the shot and slammed down the glass before sliding it back towards Wynonna to fill again. “What the hell happened?” Wynonna pressed.

“Broke up with Champ,” Waverly croaked, taking a second shot once Wynonna slid it her way. 

Both Nicole and Wynonna turned and looked at each other with wide eyes. Well _that_ was an interesting development. They both simultaneously turned back to look at Waverly, encouraging her to continue. 

Waverly sighed, pushing the empty shot glass towards Wynonna again. “Champ’s no stranger to finding other women for his… _affection_ ,” Waverly cringed, catching Wynonna’s eye. The older brunette knew she was alluding to when she first got to town and got reacquainted with her sister. “Well, caught him making out with some girl in his pickup outside of some shop. He thought I worked today so I guess he figured he was ‘safe from prying eyes’,” she mocked while rolling her eyes.

Nicole looked on at the shorter girl, feeling sympathy for her, but also a sudden desire to kick Champ’s teeth in. Usually she would say that was the alcohol talking, although based on her past experiences with the sandy haired boy, she knew she would always feel that way when thinking of him.

Wynonna grabbed a glass and filled it with beer before placing it in front of her sister. She topped off Nicole’s drink before squinting at the redhead in warning. Nicole’s eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously, almost looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

Wynonna walked off, leaving the two in privacy. Or at least, as much privacy as two people could have when the bartender was just down the bar.

Nicole looked over at Waverly, who was just staring down at her beer. “Waverly… I’m so sorry you had to find out like that,” Nicole spoke softly, bringing the brunette out of her trance. 

Waverly shook her head adamantly, but refused to meet Nicole’s eyes. “It’s alright. Honestly I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner,” she chuckled dryly. 

Nicole continued to look at the girl in front of her while a million thoughts raced through her head. Finally, she settled on one, and placed her hand on top of Waverly’s on the bar. “Hey… it’s gonna be okay.”

Waverly looked up at Nicole, then down at their hands, then up at Nicole again. The redhead gave her a small, dimpled smile, causing Waverly’s face to light up a little. She moved her hands to cradle her glass and Nicole copied her movements so that they were no longer touching. _‘Probably for the best,’_ Nicole thought, watching as the condensation moved down the glass. 

“So,” Waverly started, clearing her throat. “What’s got you drinking in a bar at five pm on a Thursday? You’ve already heard my story,” she joked.

Nicole laughed a little, shaking her head and tracing her fingers through the liquid running down the sides of her cup. “It’s 5 o’clock somewhere?” she tried, adding a wink towards the brunette. 

Waverly laughed back, nudging the officer's shoulder with her own. “Nope, wrong. Try again,” she teased.

Nicole huffed a laugh before breathing in deeply. She wanted to tell Waverly; she trusted the girl. Plus with the alcohol flowing through her system, she would probably answer any question Waverly asked her. 

“Small town people with small town minds,” Nicole exhaled, bringing the beer to her lips. Instead of the usual gulps she had been taking when talking to Wynonna, she found herself only taking a sip in Waverly’s presence. 

Waverly looked over at her curiously. “What happened?” she asked softly.

Nicole sighed, melting at the genuineness and concern in the smaller girl’s voice. Oh yeah, she was definitely a goner for the younger Earp. “Some man came in today requesting for Lonnie to file his complaint. Lonnie was busy so I told him I was the only officer available since we’re short staffed. The guy got _furious_ , saying he would rather wait a few _hours_ than have a _woman_ handle his business.”

“ _Jesus,_ ” Waverly muttered in disbelief. “Some of the people here are real assholes.”

“Tell me about it,” Nicole chortled. 

Waverly looked back over at the taller girl, hoping for her to continue. “What else?” she urged. 

Nicole shook her head. Of course Waverly could tell that wasn’t all. Based on the little she knew about the girl, she knew Waverly was very attentive and incredibly smart. “Then I got a house call. Nedley asked me to go since Lonnie was busy dealing with another complaint. I drove all the way out there just for the woman to treat me like shit the whole time because I _‘wasn’t from around here’_ and was _‘too different to belong in Purgatory,’_ Nicole mocked, taking another sip of her beer. 

Waverly looked on in shock, disgust clear in her features. “Christ, Nicole, I’m so sorry.”

Nicole shrugged her off, not in a rude way, just more to dismiss the notion of apology. “Not your fault. Looks like we’re both having a great day,” she joked. 

Waverly breathed out a laugh, following suit in taking a sip of her beer. “Mhmm. Well then, here’s to making the night better than our day,” Waverly proposed, holding her drink up in show. Nicole smiled, bringing her glass up to clink with Waverly’s.

They spent the next few hours catching up, talking about their jobs and their lives. What kinds of things they enjoyed doing outside of work. What their families were like and what kinds of things they’d like to do in the future. 

Nicole couldn’t help but be captivated by the brunette. Everything about her was incredible. Her dreams, her aspirations, her goals. She was the kind of person Nicole not only couldn’t help but admire, but also the kind of person Nicole wanted to be with. By now, she was practically sober. She had been nursing the same beer since Waverly walked in, and she noticed the other girl had been doing the same. 

Neither of them noticed as Wynonna looked on from her spot cleaning glasses and replacing bottles. She had been keeping an eye on them all night. Not that she didn’t trust Nicole, she knew she was one of the good ones, but sometimes even good people can make bad decisions, and she'd be damned if one of those bad decisions happened to be at the cost of her sister's happiness. 

However, the longer she watched the two interact, the more she was certain that Nicole would probably be pretty great for Waverly. Not only that, but maybe Waverly wasn’t as straight as she believed her to be. Not with the way she kept making eyes at the redhead. Granted, Nicole was making eyes right back.

“Alright you two, last call, you’ve been on the same drink for hours now and that’s just gross. C’mon get movin’,” Wynonna pushed, motioning for the two to get off their stools and leave the bar. 

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister, but stood up nonetheless. “I think you’re forgetting I work here too, Wy. I know the rules.”

Wynonna grabbed the rag from her shoulder and flicked it at her sister from over the bar, missing her shoulder by about an inch. “Yeah, yeah, get out of here,” she winked. 

Nicole stood up behind the brunette, placing her hands on her duty belt. Waverly turned around and beamed up at her, showcasing a smile that Nicole would give anything to make appear everyday. “So, can I walk you home Miss Earp?” Nicole asked in an exaggerated tone.

Waverly clasped her hands behind her back as looked up into Nicole’s mocha eyes and her dimpled smile. “See, the only problem with that is that I actually stay above the bar,” she admitted. She watched a small flicker of something pass over the officer’s face before smirking. “However, you can walk me up the stairs?”

Nicole’s face lit up, happy that she wasn’t being rejected in her offer like she had been afraid of. “I would love to.”

She offered her arm out for the brunette, who shook her head with a smile and laced their arms together. Nicole looked over to Wynonna, who was ‘subtly’ eavesdropping at the bar. She rolled her eyes at the older Earp, but caught the small head nod Wynonna gave her. It was enough to give her courage. Enough to give her _hope_.

Nicole led her up the stairs and to her door. They both stood awkwardly outside of it, not quite sure what to say but neither wanting their time together to end. 

“So, this is your stop,” Nicole said, unlinking her arm from the brunette’s. 

Waverly nodded her head. “Yeah,” she sighed, trying to think of something else to say. 

They both stood there awkwardly for a few moments, neither wanting to be the first to say goodnight. Finally, Nicole broke the silence between them. 

“Goodnight Waves,” she whispered, turning around to head back down the stairs. 

Waverly made a split second decision in that moment, and reached for Nicole’s wrist. “Hold on,” she blurted, surprising them both. Nicole turned to face her, shock evident on her face. Waverly took in a deep breath, internally chastising herself for her brazenness. “I- just- I. Ugh,” Waverly stuttered, shaking her head.

Nicole looked on at her, attempting to encourage her with her eyes. Waverly met her eyes and immediately felt her nerves begin to slowly dissipate. She let out a breath. “I… can I try something real quick?”

Nicole smiled as she felt the smaller girl lace their fingers together with the hand that had been used to stop her. She gave a small nod, attempting to spur the girl on. 

Waverly looked down at Nicole’s lips, then back up into her eyes. Nicole’s eyes widened in shock for a moment, her brain finally registering what the girl was alluding to. Nicole unconsciously licked her lips, causing Waverly’s eyes to flicker back down to them. 

She leaned forward, lightly tugging on Nicole’s hand, urging her to come closer. Nicole did so without hesitation, moving until their hips bumped together. Waverly breathed a laugh, which effectively blew air onto Nicole’s lips. The brunette continued to slowly close the distance between them until she felt the first touch of lips. 

The feeling was soft and gentle and _sweet_. It felt nothing like any of the times she had kissed Champ; nothing like anything she had ever imagined before. It felt _right_.

Nicole pressed forward lightly, applying a small amount of pressure as she leaned down a little more. She never thought she would be here right now. Standing outside Waverly Earp’s door, kissing her goodnight. 

Nicole pulled back slowly, worried too much longer might overwhelm the other girl. She leaned her forehead against Waverly’s breathing her in as they both lightly panted.

After a few moments, Nicole whispered, “Wow.” She smiled down at the brunette, who’s face matched hers. 

“Yeah,” Waverly chuckled. She had never felt happier. “So, umm, out of curiosity, is that offer to buy you a cappuccino still open?” she asked coyly. 

Nicole beamed. That was the last thing she expected to hear tonight, but it was the best thing she could have possibly been asked. “Always,” she smiled, “but I think I’d rather be the one buying you a coffee.”

Waverly giggled, reaching up with her free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Nicole’s ear that had come loose from her braid. “What if we just both bought one for each other?” she compromised.

Nicole squinted at the smaller girl, fighting the smile that was threatening to make its way onto her lips. “Doesn’t that defeat the whole purpose of buying someone a drink?” she teased. 

“Maybe a little,” Waverly giggled again. Nicole laughed with her. She would swear she had never heard a sound as beautiful come from another human being before.

Nicole leaned in, placing a short peck to Waverly’s cheek. “Well, you have my number,” she winked. Waverly nodded, remembering how she had put it in her contacts the day Nicole had helped her out of her beer soaked shirt and left behind her business card.

Nicole turned to walk away, sending one last smile over her shoulder, much like the one she had left Waverly with the day they had met. Waverly watched her leave, but unlike the first time she was a lot less confused. In fact, she felt happier than she had been in a long time. _Freer,_ than she had been in a long time. 

Nicole made her way down the stairs and into the main area of the bar. All of the patrons had been cleared out by now, which just left Wynonna behind the bar wiping things down. 

“You hurt her and I’ll kill you, Nicole,” Wynonna said sharply, not even looking up at the redhead. Nicole stuttered in her tracks for a moment; not used to the older Earp calling her by her first name. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Nicole responded honestly, causing the brunette to look up from her spot. Wynonna shot her a small smile and nod, which Nicole returned before walking out of the bar and into the fresh night air. 

As the door closed and she walked up to her cruiser, she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled it out and checked it, leaning against the driver’s side of her car. 

_587-413-0691: ‘tomorrow morning, 7:30, can’t wait ;)’_

Nicole smiled down at her phone, saving Waverly’s number in her contacts and shooting off a quick response.

_Nicole: ‘see you then :)’_

Nicole shoved her phone back in her pocket and opened the cruiser door. She sat down and leaned her head against the headrest with a sigh. 

_Best. Day. Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed! This was a random idea that popped in my head one day and I had to write it down haha. If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment, they make me super happy and motivate me :)  
> Wanna talk on twitter? Here's my profile!  
> @sydthekid41319


End file.
